Canada's Life is Average
by korikori
Summary: AU, High School  implied , America/Canada, Human Names. Jeez Matthew, you should know she'd take that out of context! Along with the rest of the school, apparently...
1. Snow Day

I figured I ought to write a Canada-based fic, mostly because he's my favorite character. For a long time, I couldn't figure out what to do. Then I read MLIA. This will be AU.

I don't own MLIA, or APH, or Canada. The global domination plans fell through. Again.

* * *

"OH-EM-GEE!" I sighed. Alfred was being annoying again. "MATT, YOU _HAVE_ TO SEE THIS!"

"You sound like a teenage girl, Al." Poking around in my closet, I finally found my hoodie. _Oh, Dad must've washed it._ "If you've magically grown breasts, I don't want to see them, eh." _Zing._

"That's not it!" Annnd now he was whining. "Just come look, it's important!"

"If it'll shut you up." I headed downstairs, only to see that a snowplow was just starting on the end of our street. I sucked in a breath. "Oh no fucking way, eh."

"I know, right?" Alfred was jumping and down. "They're trying to steal our snow day and-wait, Matt, where're you going? We have to stop the-why do you have your hockey stick? Matt? MATT?"

Alfred watched from the kitchen as I bolted out the door, holding my hockey stick, and screaming bloody murder.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM OUR SNOW, EH!!!" The truck drove off, leaving the entire street unplowed. Alfred would later swear he saw the truck driver sweating and panicking as he checked his mirror for crazy Canadians.

About two hours later, the teenage boys were making snow angels. Arthur, their dad, had decided the roads were not safe to drive on. "It's bloody well like committing suicide! Stupid road-cleaning gits!"

"Ah~" Matthew smiled, a total look of bliss and contentment on his face. "I love snow days!"

Alfred rolled his eyes and inched away. This explained why Dad tried to hide the hockey sticks.  


* * *

Today, when I saw the snow plow, I ran outside with my dad's hockey stick and chased it down the street. The truck sped away, leaving my street unplowed. I'm not usually this violent, I just really want a snow day. MLIA

Yeah, I couldn't resist. It's short though… I love writing pissed!Canada~ It's so much fun! Oh, and I don't own that MLIA. There's never any snow where I live. *sobs in corner*


	2. hasps Canada

Because I just couldn't resist~! Aha, I didn't actually expect this to be that popular… Oi, I'm going to have to read through the archives… This isn't AU.

I don't own Canada, MLIA, or Hetalia. You see, when you sneeze on something, and the deed is no longer legible…

* * *

Canada sat at his laptop. Even though his MLIAs never seemed to show up, he still tried everyday, because his life, out of all the nations out there, had to be the most, well, average.

_Let's see…Today, I woke up to syrup all over the floor. Looks like my pet found the maple syrup. Again. MLIA_

"Yes, that's perfect, eh!" Clicking the submit button, Canada mused about the website his brother's people had created. _Well, at least it's better than those weird vampire books._ His eyes widened as he saw the submission words.

"OH HELL FUCKING YES, EH!" Canada whipped out his phone and called America. "Al! You're not going to believe this, eh!"

"Matt? What th' hell da you want?" America groaned as he checked his clock. "S'like…five'n th'morn'n!"

"Hang on, eh! I'll show you!" Canada took a snapshot of his screen with the phone and sent it to America with the press of a button.

"Okay…you submit to MLIA. You and the freaking rest of the world." America wasn't in a nice mood. He had been up until one gaming, and now his brother wanted to wake him up with a weird picture.

"NO! The submission words! HASPS CANADA! FREAKING WIN, EH!" Canada continued on a not so silent rant about how awesome this was.

America just stared at the phone. And then he hung up.

"And Al, it's just so epic! I bet you haven't gotten on there ye-Al? Al? Hello, eh?"

* * *

Today, I decided to submit to MLIA. I then realized the words said hasps Canada. I immediately went to update. =D

No seriously, this actually happened. Yeah, I was shocked too. GO CANADA!!! If you guys like these, I will keep editing. However, they're all going to be short, okay? Thanks for reading!


	3. Slippers

This one's a little longer~ Probably because it didn't cooperate without the extra background. America being stupid, and actual facts. *shock horrorz*

I don't own Hetalia or MLIA. Darn ninjas.

* * *

"I still can't believe you think this weather is cold, Al." Canada dusted off his shoes and stepped inside his brother's hotel room in New York.

"Yeah, yeah, just 'cuz you're a snow freak!" America grumbled, slamming the door shut against the weather. "So how long are you staying after the conference?"

"My boss gave me the week off, eh. We can play hock-" A pillow smacked Canada in the face, knocking him to the ground. "Watch the strength, Al!"

America glared at him. "You just want to rub in the fact that you kicked my ass!"

"No, I just wanted a rematch. Of course I want to rub it in! That's what you always do to me when you win at something! And then you have to go and do it when you're _eating_ so that it's really disgusting, and I barely understand you, and-"

"I'm going to call France to come and molest you if you're going off on another of your passive-aggressive rants…"

"Oh _please,_ he's too busy trying to bed England. I keep telling him it'll never work."

"I believe the proper word you're looking for is _fuck_." Canada turned bright red.

"Language, Al!"

"Whatever!"

***

"So I heard you wanted to strengthen relations with Hawaii, Matt." America was half-paying attention to the video game, half-waiting for an answer. "Aw, dammit! Stupid Russia!"

"Al, you made the game, not Russia, eh."

"Yeah, but I'm fighting against his guys." America dodged, even thought that wasn't required to make his character move. "But seriously. Hawaii?"

"Sure… Well, we wanted to be better trade partners and the like. She's a very nice girl, eh." Canada stood, hot chocolate stuck in his mind like a siren's song. "She actually gave me these." He pointed down at his slippers.

Whatever sort of reaction he had been expecting, it hadn't been this one. America screamed like a little girl, threw his controller into the air, and jumped over the couch. "What the hell is wrong with you, eh!?"

"It's 10:01 PM!!!"

"So!?"

"You're wearing slippers!"

"So!?"

"You're breaking a law!!!"

At this burst of stupidity, Canada stared at the couch. "What the hell is wrong your people, eh!?"

At this comeback, America jumped up from behind the couch. "HEY! There is nothing wrong wi-" And was promptly nailed in the face by a pair of slippers.

"Damn Americans…"

* * *

It was late at night and I was reading about dumb laws in New York. One of them said it is illegal to wear slippers after 10 PM. I was wearing slippers. It was 10:01 PM. I am now officially a legit rebel.

This one was missing the MLIA. But yes. Also, the Hawaii bettering trade with Canada is true. They support over 37,000 jobs~ Go Canada! Oh, I don't own that MLIA. I'm still trying to get on the site! (TT_TT) Canada has better luck than I do…


	4. Oh Holy Streamers

This one had a few spelling errors, so I decided to edit them~

I don't own Hetalia or Canada. Stupid disclaimer being stupid and reminding me… *sobs in America's emo corner*

* * *

It was a fine day in November.

"Alfred, Matthieu!" The twins looked up from their wireless battle. Their friend Kiku had given them the suggestion to buy the new DS.

"Oh shit…" Matthew looked at Alfred, who was looking at Francis with something akin to panic in his eyes.

"It's Papa, what would he do?"

"Nothing without Dad yelling at him, but do you really want another "makeup session" on the kitchen table?"

Matthew had acquired the same look in his eyes. "Too late…"

Francis pranced up to the two, holding a large book. "Look! I found one of our old family albums!" They let out a sigh of relief.

"Awesome, let's skip to the Christmas part!"

"Allll…you always skip to the Christmas part!"

"That's 'cuz everything else is super boring!"

"Memories aren't boring!"

Francis watched with amusement. "Fear not! I sh-" He was cut off by a smack on the head from a frying pan.

"Dad, you totally stole Elizaveta's move." Arthur glared at Francis, then turned on Alfred.

"Your point being?"

"Touché."

Arthur sat next to Francis and slid the album out of his hands, muttering something about not getting bloody. "Anyway, your arguing is pointless. This book starts off at your boys' 5th Christmas." They all flipped through the book, Francis eventually recovering and joining in on pointing out some funny things they hadn't noticed. However, at the end of the book, they came to a rather odd picture.

Matthew tugged Arthur's sleeve. "Dad, why is Al covered in streamers?"

Arthur looked at the photo and burst out laughing. "I had almost forgotten! You were seven, and you had decided to cover the stairs in streamers."

Alfred looked at Matthew, curiously. "Why'd he do that?"

"If I remember correctly," Francis was barely containing his amusement, "He did say something about wanting 'to see Alfred bust through'em like a sports team'."

Alfred cracked up, and Matthew merely smiled.

***

Next month, the tree was decorated, the stockings were stuffed, and the presents were stacked. The album had been put away, and forgotten. That morning, Matthew woke up before everyone, and walked downstairs, holding an armful of streamers, toilet paper, and a video camera. _This…_ He thought, _Is going to be fun.

* * *

_

I wasn't quite sure how to finish this one… so you get scheming!Canada~!

EDIT: I forgot to add this... OTL Thanks for the reminder aph-love34

Today, my parents reminded me that when I was younger, I would put streamers and paper across the stairway on Christmas Eve, so that when my little sister woke up and sleepily ran full speed to the tree she would bust through them like a sports team. MLIA


	5. Study vs Snow

This is a bit AU, as it's set in Gakuen Hetalia. Enjoy~!

Also-I don't own Hetalia. Or MLIA. Or Canada. Or America. Or England. Or-*is shot*

* * *

It was a bright morning, the kind that only comes around once in a very long while. Depending on the season, such days are used for various things. On a spring day, perhaps everyone would go for a picnic. On a hot summer day, it would be perfect for tossing around water balloons. In autumn, a nice day would mean soccer or football or anything played for fun. But in winter, oh that glorious white of the color palette, it was the time for the war played wherever snow could be found.

"In my country," Kiku recited to Alfred, "This game is also known as Yukigassen. There are strict ru-" His lecture was cut short by a not-so-errant snow ball to the back of the head

"C'mon, Kiku, join the fun, da ze!" Yong Soo was laughing, obviously guilty. "Although maybe it's 'cuz you can't throw for be-" The flying snow hit his face with amazing force, knocking him into a nearby snowdrift.

"Excuse me, Alfred-san. I need to take care of my cousin." The petite Asian tromped through the snow, to shove the newly emerging Korean back into the already indented drift. Alfred was more than ready to keel over with laughter by this point, and therefore was not prepared for the arrival of the school president.

"What the bloody hell is going on!?" Arthur Kirkland, one of the stuffiest school presidents ever to roam Gakuen Hetalia's halls tramped out onto the lawn. "JONES! You have finals to study for! Who is the mastermind behind this whole business?"

In a move that would be spoken of for years and years to come, a blonde boy in a red snow jacket sprinted up from the side of the president, and tackled him straight into a giant snowman (that looked oddly like a nihilistic Hello Kitty).

From his triumphant position on the newly fallen school president's chest, Matthew Williams grinned. "Me~!"

***

Arthur's vice president, one Francis Bonnefoy, made him a warm cup of tea as the president himself shivered under a blanket.

"It's always the bloody quiet ones!!"

* * *

Tonight, we had a giant snow storm on campus. Instead of studying for finals, which are next week, we decided to have a campus wide snowball fight. MLIA

Haha, I wasn't exactly sure how to pull this one off… Sorry I haven't updated!


	6. Lime Juice

Well, I've been slacking a bit… BUT I'M ON BREAK. SO LET'S CHANGE THAT.

To Ookami of Mystery: Thanks for commenting on every chapter! I feel totally loved ^ ^ So… omake for you! Keep it PG13, but it can be pretty much anything. I don't think I can do more than 2000 words (I still have to update possible). Enjoy~!

AU Hetalia. Matt's being a good boy. Rated high for his language. Mattie, when will you learn?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. *keeps playing Pokémon* Once I have Lugia and Ho-Oh though, now that's a different story… *evil laughter*

* * *

It was a beautiful Friday night. The moon was amazing, there was a spectacular view of the stars, and Matthew Williams was cleaning out the family refrigerator.

_This is what I get for being the good child._ It had been a whim, he would admit, to tackle the daunting task placed before him. He had just completed the first level, removing everything that could survive an hour outside, and was still edible.

Matthew muttered under his breath. "Welcome to the Twilight Zone…" Carefully lifting some sort of prehistoric pickled casserole, he forced himself not to throw up. "God, when was the last time this was cleaned?"

* * *

"Holy shit, I think it moved!"

* * *

"Hrm, I didn't think that Papa had brought over raisin bread recent-HOLY FUCK THAT'S NOT A RAISIN."

* * *

"Oh god oh god oh god IT'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!" He sprinted for the closet and grabbed his hockey stick. An unholy light came over the male's face. "What now, bitch?"

* * *

Scene: One Matthew Williams lying on the ground gasping for air. A noxious stench that appears in green waves floats above him. He crawl/drags his way out of the room, and exits stage left. Reappears wearing a gas mask and holding a flamethrower.

"BURN BABY BURN!"

* * *

The rest of the evening passed rather uneventfully. Score one for blatant lies. Arthur and Alfred, aka Dad and twin entered the house only to find a pissed off Canadian, holding a hockey stick.

"Oh shit, Dad, I thought I told you to hide those!" Alfred whispered to Arthur, aware of the impending doom.

"Me? It was your bloody job!" He whispered back, then turned to Matthew. "Eheh, Matt, why don't you just give me the hockey stick, you don't have a game today…"

"Oh, hell no. LOOK AT THIS!" The boy held up a bottle of lime juice, and Alfred and Arthur stared intently. "Expiration date. Nineteen-freaking-ninety two. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" Matthew then proceed to stomp up stairs, stop halfway, execute a perfect 180° turn, and shout down: "I'M NOT CLEANING THE KITCHEN EITHER."

"The kitchen?" muttered Arthur.

Alfred paled. "I'm scared to look…" Of course, being the hero, he looked anyway. "Dad, why didn't you tell me we have a flam-HOLY SHIT IS THAT THING MOVING? AUUUUUUGH!"

Arthur sighed. "I'll call the fire department. Again."

* * *

I couldn't resist. I really, really couldn't.

So yeah, as Poland would say: Like, totally enjoy~!

I decided to be a good son and clean out my family's refrigerator tonight. About half the stuff was expired. The winner: Lime Juice, expiration date: Oct 1992


	7. Momma Mia

This was fun to write! I was up late though… So it's a bit, shall we say, off?

AU, human names, all that jazz~!

I do not own, and never will own Hetalia. My alter egos make no such promise.

* * *

"Mom! Hahahah, I can't believe you responded to that!" I merely smiled, while Alfred continued to needle Dad.

"Shut up, you bloody…bloody person!" He was fuming, and it was hilarious.

Alfred continued. "Bloody person? Is that the best you can come up with? Geez, your insults are going down the toilet, _Mom_!"

I thought back to when it all began. _Ah, Dad, if only you hadn't ignored me, you wouldn't have to deal with this…_

***

It had been a long day, and Dad was busy picking stuff out at the grocery store. Usually, I was the calm, quiet, quintessential "good child", but it _had_ been a long day, and I was a bit pissy. "Dad." He didn't seem to notice I was there. Typical. "Dad!" Yeah, still typical.

Annoying, but typical. That's how it always was. "DAD!!" Still ignored, sti-wait, that's not typical. _Dad usually responds when I shout. Argh! This is so damn annoying!_ "MOM!"

And lo and behold, Arthur turned around. "Matthew? Did you need someth-"

"OMIGOD, YOU JUST RESPONDED TO 'MOM'!" Enter Alfred, annoying twin.

"Wh-what? I did not!" Straight-laced Dad was flustered.

Enter Papa, flirtatious father. "He's right, ma cherie, you did~!" He swept up Dad with a lecherous grin. "Are you trying to tell me something? A housewife outfit, non?"

Papa was slapped for his troubles. I was extremely grateful for my invisibility, as I didn't think Dad would be so forgiving this time.

***

For the rest of the week, Alfred called Dad, Mom. Earning himself a double grounding. He later told me, "TOTALLY worth it!"

Of course, everything eventually died down. Papa did get the housewife cosplay. His friend, Gilbert, also got one, saying something about a good birthday gift for West. He probably meant for Feliciano to use.

About a month after the incident, it was one of those, "Dad Knows I Exist!" days. We decided to build a bird house, for some odd reason.

"All done, here you are Matthew!" Dad smiled broadly, pleased with his work.

I smiled back. "Thanks…Mom!" And ran off laughing. I got grounded for that one too. But as Alfred says, so totally worth it.

* * *

Today, I read a story about how someone yelled out mom and 10 women turned around. I did this to my dad, except saying "Dad". When he didn't hear me I kept repeating. I got fed up and yelled "Mom!" My dad immediately turned around. MLIA

Yeah. Plot bunnies. They'll kill ya dead.


	8. Shinatty chan

Right. This is crack. Just straight crack. Just a warning.

I don't own Hetalia. It'd be too crack. So I was banned from owning it. At least, I think that's what this legal document says.

* * *

It was a lazy Saturday, and China, Canada, and South Korea were taking turns playing the Game Cube version of "From Russia, With Love." Russia had given them out as Christmas presents last year, deciding that the hilarity of the title outweighed the annoyance of America's game ideas.

"Ya know, eh," Canada said, "I've always wondered…"

"Hmm?" China didn't look up from the game guide he was scrutinizing. It was currently Korea's turn to play.

"Well, I was doing a Google vs. Yahoo battle last night, and-"

"I love those things, aru! They're so much fun, and you get really silly results too!" China was now paying attention, while South Korea was concentrating on a particularly difficult section of the game. "What did you pick, aru?"

"'Why doesn't', actually, eh. Yahoo said 'Why doesn't he love me?', and Google gave 'Why doesn't Hello Kitty have a mouth?'."

China laughed, and caught the controller when South Korea tossed it at him. "Good one, aru!"

"You know, I've wondered the same thing, eh…"

"Well that's easy to answer, da ze!" South Korea stood and was grinning.

Canada's eyes widened. "Seriously, eh?"

"Yeah! If Hello Kitty had a mouth, Japan'd be plagiarizing Aniki's nihilistic Shinatty-chan, da ze!"

Canada just stared. America jumped up from behind the couch, where he had hid when he saw China (debt speech avoidance tactic no. 349). "PLAGIRISM IS BAD!" And then he ran out the door.

At this, something in Canada snapped. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL SMOKING!?"

* * *

And somewhere, Cuba and Holland shouted: "I WANT SOME TOO!"

* * *

Today, I gave into the Google vs. Yahoo battle. I searched "Why doesn't," and Yahoo gave me "Why doesn't he love me?" Google gave me "Why doesn't Hello Kitty have a mouth?" I've wondered the same thing before... MLIA

Okay, yeah, I just really, REALLY wanted a pure!crack one. Really badly. I couldn't resist. I'm sorry. *goes on a plotbunny hunt* IT'S WABBIT SEASON!


	9. My Niisan

Today I was working out in the school gym. While I was doing a bench-press, some preppy chick proceeded to smugly tell me how her boyfriend benches 170. I said "mine too", and she quickly walked away. I'm a guy. MLIA

So there are two versions of this, mostly because I had two ideas that worked for this. Erm… These are the last stories I'm going to post for CLIA, okay? Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and review and favorite!

I don't own Hetalia. I won't own Hetalia. I can HOPE to own Hetalia. But it probably won't work out.

* * *

It had been a very, very long day. England had gotten into an argument with France, Germany had gotten "attacked and dragged off" by Italy (we still weren't sure where they had gone), and I was way too tired to bench press the usual 120.

As I adjusted the 10 lb weight, Belarus showed up, wearing a smug smile and her standard dress. "Oh? Only fifty pounds? My Nii-san benches 170, you know."

I looked up her and glared. "Belarus. I'm not really in the mood. Besides, Al benches 250, on a _bad_ day."

Her eyes widened. I could practically see her thought process: No! My beloved Nii-san must not be beaten! "W-well, that's on his WORST day! His record is 500 pounds!"

"Really? I suppose that's good…" I settled against the padding, and South Korea headed over to spot me.

She was getting pissed. "What do you mean, _suppose?_"

"Hey, thanks Yong Soo."

"Ah, no problem~da-ze! After all weight lifting originated from-"

"Greece's mom. We know."

"Are you ignoring me!?"

"What? No! Weight lifting originated from me~da-ze!"

"….Sure."

"CANADA!" My head snapped up at this. _Jeez, she actually remembers my name _now_?_

"Do you need something?"

"What do you mean by you _suppose_ that's good!? My beloved Nii-san is the best!" South Korea was backing away slightly. The aura Belarus was giving off would be enough to reduce a team of Al's fiercest hockey players to a puddle of poodle piddle. But then again, that was _Al's_ fiercest hockey players.

Not mine.

"Ah, well, Al benches about a thousand on a good day. Maybe Ivan can work up to there…?"

Belarus screamed at the top of her lungs and ran off, probably to go hurt someone. At this point, I didn't really care much. "M-matt?"

I turned. Alfred was staring at me with wide eyes, looking like he wanted to melt into piddle as well. "Oh, hey Al! Wanna spot me? I think Yong Soo ran away…" Actually, I could see a gibbering Korea in the distance, clinging to Yao and Kiku.

"Th-that wasn't v-very nice of you…"

I smirked at him. "At least I didn't use it on you."

"R-right. Hey, if she tries to kill the hero (me, of course), you're taking responsibility!"

"Riiiight."

* * *

I'M SOOO SORRY!!!!! Auuuugh, life kinda caught up to me, then I had a writing slump, and, well, yeah… I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next version is the last one!


	10. Why Don't You and I

Ah… This is the last chapter, so I'd like to extend some special thanks and shout outs. Thank you to Ookami of Mystery and Panda3035 for being there since the beginning, and thanks to Ookami again for commenting on EVERY chapter (I checked, it's really true!) I appreciate all the love, especially since I only did the first chapter for laughs, and decided to continue it because apparently, people really do love Mattie. YOU'RE NOT INVISIBLE TO US, CANADA!

OH! And whoever first tells me who sings this song gets a Hetalia fanfic of your choice. Nothing above T, kk?

I don't own Hetalia or MLIA. I do, however, own at puzzles. *triumphant pose* Sometimes.

* * *

Today, I decided to go work out in our school gym. I'm not the buffest guy, so I just stick to a lighter weight when it comes to bench-presses. Nobody really gives me any crap about it, because usually people don't notice.

For some reason, this one popular chick happened to notice me today. Her name's Natalia, Natalia Arlovskaya. She was Ivan Braginski's little sister (step-parents and all that) and he was one of the scariest dudes in school. He was also a popular football player. She was a cheerleader.

"You know, my brother benches 170." Somehow she'd gotten the idea into her head that they were meant to be together, and, well… Let's just say there's one thing Braginski's scared of.

Natalia would pick now of all times to notice I exist. "I'm happy for you. My brother does too."

This was a slap in the face. Our older brothers were rivals, ever since Alfred (my older brother) had kicked her older brother's ass. Not directly. It was kind of a competition to see who could break the most sport records (the football coach is still begging Al to join the team, as well as the basketball coach, the baseball coach, and pretty much everyone else).

"W-well, my older brother is kind and smart!"

"He's under suspicion for screwing with that Raivis kid and he's a B-student."

She looked about to murder me now. I wonder if the cheerleading coach would let her get away with that. "WELL I'M GOING TO MARRY MY OLDER BROTHER WHEN I GROW UP."

I looked up at her with mild amusement. "Really? So am I." I could have sworn she had a heart attack. Actually, I've never seen anyone run so fast. Antonio, the next guy in line for the bench-press station stood there with his mouth wide open.

"All yours, buddy."

* * *

I had some explaining to do to Al that night. "So, hey, Matt…"

I looked up from my homework. My older brother seemed off, but I wasn't sure what was bugging him. "You need something?"

"Ah, well, I heard a rumor at school…" Was-was Al _blushing_?

"Really? Jeez, someone has got to stop spreading crap around the school. What was it this time?"

"Um…it wasn't exactly a rumor."

"What the hell are you getting at, all? Come out with it already…"

"It was more like Natalia running down the hall screaming about you and I getting married someday."

At this, all color drained from my face. If Pére had been there, he would've hung me out on the drying line. "O-o-oh, th-that's interesting. W-wonder where she g-got that! Ahaha! W-well, I have to g-go shower n-now! Bye!" I practically sprinted for the door, but before I reached it, a hand slammed it shut, trapping me between my older brother and solid, unbreakable wood. _Shit._

"So…" He whispered, his voice brushing against my neck. "Would you like to make that official?"

* * *

…..I think this is the most openly pairing-ish fic I have EVER written. Holy cracker-fudge. Okay, well, thank you for staying with me until the end! *HUGS* I really appreciate it!

Today I was working out in the school gym. While I was doing a bench-press, some preppy chick proceeded to smugly tell me how her boyfriend benches 170. I said "mine too", and she quickly walked away. I'm a guy. MLIA


End file.
